


Nice Things

by gayaceopal



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, spoilers for crack the whip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayaceopal/pseuds/gayaceopal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written at 4 am but I am angry and Amethyst deserves nice things also I'm bad at titling things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Things

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this is out of character and doesn't really make sense but Amethyst deserves nice things.

Steven was awake when Garnet and Pearl came back and Pearl was about to tell him that they hadn’t had any luck finding Jasper but he said, “We saw Jasper!”

He seemed excited about it but Pearl gaped at him in horror for a couple of moments before squawking, “What!”

Steven nodded and continued, “Me, Connie, and Amethyst were in the ocean and it was really fun…but then the brown corrupted gem came out of the water and it tried to attack us but Amethyst like wrapped her whip around it and she poofed it and it was really cool but then Jasper and the other corrupted gem came out and Amethyst said she’d get Jasper and told us to get the corrupted gem and we were trying and Amethyst was trying…..Jasper was saying really mean things…..and she poofed Amethyst and i think she was going to shatter her gem….”

His tone had mellowed out but it suddenly brightened again as he continued, “So me and Connie went against Jasper and we formed Stevonnie without meaning too and I think Amethyst helped because she was teaching us that you can’t really plan out battles and you had to go with your gut and that was really cool and we got Amethyst’s gem back and we wanted Jasper to apologize but she wouldn’t so we put Amethyst’s gem somewhere safe so we could protect her and we rode Lion and Jasper rode the corrupted gem and we poofed the corrupted gem but Jasper took it and retreated into the ocean…”

Pearl asked, “Is Amethyst okay?”

Steven nodded and said, “She reformed like right before Jasper retreated.”

Garnet said, “Thank you for telling us, Steven. We’re going to go check on Amethyst now.”

Steven nodded and said, “Okay. See you later.”

As soon as the temple doors separated them from Steven Pearl started panicking and rushed towards Amethyst’s room. Garnet easily kept pace with her but her expression was neutral.

It took them a little while to find Amethyst, but they found her curled up on one of the sofas in her room. Pearl sighed and said happily, “Amethyst!” Amethyst’s response was to curl in on herself tighter. Her shirt was white now. Pearl climbed up onto the couch first and then Garnet.

Amethyst still didn’t uncurl and Pearl hesitated before putting her hand on Amethyst’s back. Garnet quietly said, “Amethyst.”

Amethyst mumbled something and Pearl said, “What?”

Amethyst uncurled a little and said, “They didn’t need me at all.”

Pearl brushed Amethyst’s bangs away from her face and Garnet said, “Steven said your advice helped them a lot in the fight.” Pearl nodded but Amethyst didn’t seem very comforted.

Pearl said, “Steven said Jasper was saying mean things…” Amethyst winced and Pearl quickly said, “I’m sorry.”

Amethyst said, “It’s fine. She was just calling me defective and a runt and a failure and said Rose had low standards for saying I was perfect…nothing new.”

Pearl’s hand paused in Amethyst’s hair and Amethyst peeked at her. She looked livid for a moment but she took a deep breath and said, “You are perfect.” Garnet nodded but Amethyst looked away from both of them.

Pearl stopped running her hand through Amethyst’s hair and Amethyst tried to hide her face because she was pouting about the loss of contact but Pearl put her arms under her and scooted over as she put Amethyst in the middle of the couch.

Amethyst sat up but avoided looking at either of her girlfriends and crossed her arms. Pearl kissed her cheek and repeated, “You’re perfect.”

Amethyst was already starting to blush. Garnet turned her head slightly and kissed her forehead and said, “You’re wonderful.”

Amethyst slouched a little and whined, “Guys.” They paused and Amethyst mumbled, “I love you.”

Pearl smiled and said, “I love you too.”

Garnet kissed Amethyst on the mouth before saying, “I love you too.” Amethyst smiled at her and relaxed against her. Pearl scooted closer so they were all touching. Amethyst put her arm around Pearl and Garnet was holding her other hand.

This was pretty nice. It wasn’t all better, but it was a little better and Amethyst loved Pearl and Garnet so much.

Garnet pressed another kiss to the side of her head and Amethyst looked up at her and smiled. Then Garnet kissed her on the mouth again.

When Amethyst looked at Pearl Pearl pressed a quick kiss against her lips. Amethyst smiled and borrowed her hand from Garnet quickly to put her hands on Pearl’s cheeks and kiss her. After the kiss Amethyst put her hand back in Garnet’s lap and her other arm back around Pearl. Pearl said, “You’re important. I forgot to say that before.”

Amethyst smiled but was still avoiding looking at Pearl or Garnet for two long. They were okay with a lack of conversation. Pearl played with Amethyst’s hair and Garnet played with her fingers and Amethyst quietly enjoyed the attention.


End file.
